Esperanzas en mi corazon
by Miu Furinji
Summary: AU.Solo basto mirarla y ver que no había nada en común... eso creía hasta aquella ocasión en que se encontró gimiendo acorralado en un baño de mala muerte


_**Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen.**_

_Esperanzas en Mi corazón_

_Capitulo: POLOS OPUESTOS_

_Autor: Helen_

_Prologo_

_Duro como un iceberg fue mi corazón. Porque el cuento nunca tuvo sentido, Romeo no era Romeo, Romeo era Julieta, __**por que solo ella fue la que demostró su amor**__; y Julieta era Romeo, __**esperando impacientemente a que ella lo perdonara y volviera de nuevo a sus brazos**__._

_Cuando te fuiste diciéndome que volverías, baje mi mano y sin decir adiós me fui, esta vez no habría segunda vez, yo supe que Romeo se iría llevándose consigo mi preciosa alma._

_Porque Julieta siendo como era, podrida por dentro, perfecta por fuera, teniendo nada y a la vez todo, la cascara rota ahora estaba vacía, el valor bajo y la moral también._

_Julieta vestido como muñeca de porcelana, una prostituta, egoísta, vanidosa, narcisista desde que tengo memoria, esa cosa tan insignificante __**ese... era yo.**_

_Los castillos solo eran naipes forrados de pedazos de personas, que fueron mutilados para cumplir un solo un fin; y ese fin era yo. _

_El amor se construyo sin bases ni principios pero ni eso a ti te importo. Solo llegaste y te entregaste tal como eras Romeo, no contuviste tu desbordante pasión sobre mi; devastaste mis sentidos con tu boca, tus besos destruyeron el muro que forjo mi corazón, tu cuerpo embistió sin piedad el mio, tus manos apresaron mi razón, asfixiándome e intoxicándome con tu embriagante aroma, ahogándome sin darme cuenta. _

_Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de escapar, me encadenaste con tus abrazos y no te basto solo eso, hiciste añicos mi orgullo haciéndome ver mi propio reflejo._

_Me hiciste caer una y otra vez en la tentación de sucumbir a tus bajos deseos, haciéndome desear un poco más…_

_Romeo, __**mi querida**__ Romeo el solo escuchar tu nombre me excitaba de forma indetenible como una maldita adolescente esa era yo, los besos castos no te bastaron, me sedujiste y ahora cual rota estoy, he logrado salir de esta obsesión._

_Romeo __**mi querida **__Romeo, he notado como lentamente te mataban frente a mí, he decidido que tú no estarás más a mi lado._

_Romeo, __**mí querida**__ Romeo, tu naciste para ser libre, mas yo nací para estar sola. El mundo no se compadeció de mi, pero de ti si. _

_He decidido acabar con todo esto, ya que los finales felices no existen, solo son fantasías que los escritores inventaron para darles esperanzas a ilusos como yo._

_Gimiendo, bajo el peso de mi incoherentes decisiones, he terminado con ese castillo, cuyo material esta forjado del agua salada de tus lagrimas, tu sangre y humillaciones que te he hecho pasar. _

_Romeo o __**mi querida**__ Romeo, no quiero verte sufrir por mi existencia, si regresara el tiempo cuan egoísta soy yo, desearía estar contigo de nuevo, exhalar el perfume de boca y robarme tus gemidos cuando te tenia bajo mi ser._

_Romeo mi querída Romeo, escribiendo el fin de esta locura, me atrevo a confesar este penitente amor que tengo por ti, lo he guardado como mi mas grande tesoro y también mi mas grande miedo. Entregarme tal como soy, fue mi peor error, siendo también lo que hizo que quisiera cambiar y mejorar por que creía que eso iba lograr mantenernos en pie, de este maldito amor._

_Sin más que decir, solo puedo confesar que en esa tarde lluviosa cuando te entregaste a mí, cuando me dijiste esas palabras que condenaron mi existencia y me preguntaste cuan grande era mi amor por ti, te diré de respuesta que; su peso aplasta mi vanidad, es tan rápido que me ha hecho cometer tantas locuras, como aquella vez que te fuiste a Paris y recorrí medio mundo en tan solo un día, con la esperanza de tu perdón, fue mentira cuando dije que era solo por negocios._

_Es tan frágil, como aquella vez que llore en silencio al saber que tu vida corría peligro, pues al saber en secreto que para ti mi vida valía más que la tuya._

_Es tan deslumbrante, por que has logrado sacar esos sentimientos escabrosos que nadie había tenido el suficiente valor de soportarlos y verlos tal como eran._

_Es muy asfixiante, pues solo con un día no verte me falla la razón, me duele el corazón y mi cuerpo esta frio como el mármol, muero lentamente si tus no estas._

_Deseo que seas feliz Romeo __**mí querida**__ Romeo tal como lo fuiste antes de conocerme, quiero que busques otra persona mejor que yo y te enamores perdidamente y olvides toda esta horrible pesadilla_

_Te amo_

_Tu Julieta_

**-00000-**

Hola a todos, bien antes que nada informo el hecho de que esta historia no la escribo yo, sino mi amiga, solo que ella no tiene cuentan en el fanfiction y pues me pidió el favor de que yo la subiera a si que el crédito es de ella no mío. No sé cuando vaya actualizar ya que ella tiene que pasarme los cap. Bueno espero que les guste esta historia porque ella ya medio una ideas de lo que va a plantear y se ve interesante.

**Helen & Miu Furinji**


End file.
